Descubriendo
by hbk-enigma
Summary: A veces no nos damos cuenta de nuestros propios sentimietnos o simplemente los negamos,y solo en ciertas ocasiones nos atrevemos a aceptarlos, a actuar ariesgandonos a ganar o a perdelo. //JEFF&CHRISTIAN//
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui os dejo el primer capitulo de la historia, espero q os guste y bueno aprovechare a agradecer a mi socia que gracias a ella segui escribiendo de la historia. ^ ^ Y ademas decir que intentare dejar pronto el siguiente capitulo. Espero sus opiniones.

* * *

_**DESCUBRIENDO**_

_Un día de frio, de lluvia... si era uno de esos días en el que lo mejor era estar refugiado en el hogar, pero Christian Cage prefería andar, prefería andar y olvidar los malos momentos, o mejor dicho los malos reencuentros. Hacía poco que había regresado a la WWE pero aunque el público estuviera encantado sabía que muchos de sus compañeros no lo estaban, fuera como fuera necesitaba pensar, pensar en qué hacer si la cosa se ponía fea aunque no creía q llegara a ese extremo_

-¿?- _oyó una melodía familiar, asiq cogió su móvil y contesto a la llamada-_ si??

-Deberías estar en casa

-Que eres mi madre?

-Mal humor?? Valla y me lo estoy perdiendo con lo guapo que estas cuando te enfadas

-Haber Jericho al grano –_Christian sonríe_

-Valla veo q vas mejorando al igual q otras cosas…..

-Jericho….

-Sí, pues he llamado a casa y como no estabas pues me dije "ostras q no esta"

-Hoy te has levantado gracioso??

-No, como siempre AU!!!!

-qué??

-…..

-Jericho??

-que daño

-eres peor q un niño-

-Oye que me e dado con la mesa

-y??

-Tomamos una cervezas?

-En tu casa???

-No sé…estas mojadito???

_Christian colgó no tenía mucho humor para las historias de Jericho aunque fuera el primero q se alegro de verle, cuando volvió. Era extraño pero aunque tuviera a muchos en contra se sentía a gusto allí, al igual q en esos momentos, si estaba sin paraguas y bajo la lluvia pero sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba, hacia frio pero ya casi no lo sentía._

-Quien diría que te encontraría por aquí –_Christian al oírlo se giro y sonrió al ver quien era-_ buenas que haces por aquí mojándote??

-y tu Jeff?

-Dando un paseo… es mentira tenia q ir por unas cosas –_se oían las gotas de lluvia que caían en esos momentos a su alrededor-_… te llevo a algún sitio?? Tengo la moto un poco mas halla

-No, no me apetece regresar a casa

-Eso es fácil de resolver vente a la mía, solo falta que nos constipemos y tengamos que aguantar los gritos de Vince por no poder luchar por un resfriado

-Bueno… vale

_No han necesitado mucho tiempo para llegar al lugar donde Jeff tenia aparcada la moto, y tampoco necesitaron mucho tiempo para llegar a casa de este mismo, ya que no se encontraba muy lejos y según como conducía Jeff menos aun, esos días la WWE estaba realizando los shows en Calorina del Norte y sus alrededores asiq era estupendo para Jeff que hacía mucho q no estaba en su casa, ya dentro de la casa Jeff le dio unas toallas a Christian para que se secara y una cerveza._

-Gracias, buena decoración

_Jeff paso de la toalla y se sentó en el sofá para luego dar un buen trago de su cerveza, Christian le miraba con curiosidad, ambos se llevaban bien a pesar de que había luchado muchas veces uno contra el otro siempre habían dejado el trabajo a un lado y eso algunos no lo hacían_

-Estas muy callado, no?? Más de lo habitual

-No es solo que he tenido mejores días, y tu??

-Lo mismo que a ti la verdad…. Deberías secarte…

-Sermones no gracias ya he tenido muchos en mi vida y sobre todo de Matt que es a uno de los pocos que se lo permito

_Habría silencio si no fuera por la lluvia que caía fuera de la casa, los dos no articulaban palabra, solo pensaban en todo lo transcurrido en su vida, como si fuera una película en la cual existían buenos y malos momentos._

-No voy a darte sermones_ – susurro Christian con una pequeña sonrisa –_ a mí también me les han dado y te comprendo, se preocupan y eso pero…

_-_necesitas aire...libertad para moverte

-si

-se dé lo q hablas capitán carisma

_Se miran y no pueden evitar reírse, se sienten cómodos uno con el otro, Christian mira más detenidamente a Jeff para luego sentarse a su lado, en ese pequeño movimiento se rozan y Christian puede notar como la piel de Jeff esta fría_

-estas congelado, deberías cambiarte- _Jeff se levanto_

-Traeré ropa, no soy el único q está congelado… subiré la calefacción

_No dio tiempo a que Christian protestara, se fue dejándole solo. Aunque en cierta manera Christian se lo agradeció quería pensar, era uno de esos días en que le apetecía estar un rato a solas aunque no le hubiera pasado nada del otro mundo, y la verdad podía estar en la casa de Jericho en vede de ahí pero cuando Jeff le propuso ir a su casa sintió q no debía negarse._

-Ya estoy aquí ten, supongo que te quede bien

-vale… y tu???

-ya voy

_Jeff volvió a irse dejando a Christian solo de nuevo, viendo que lo mejor era cambiarse empezó a desvestirse, deslizo sus manos al cinturón y con un hábil movimiento se le quito solo esperaba q el pantalón q le prestaba Jeff fuera de su talla, asiq continuo su tarea y fue desabrochándose el pantalón lentamente…_

_-"Tío tienes suerte q no estén tus fans"- no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo ese pensamiento, suspiro necesitaba relajarse demasiados cambios en poco tiempo, y aunque sabia q no tardaría en hacerse a la idea lo mejor era tomárselo con calma, algo le distrajo de sus pensamientos y era esa melodía de nuevo busco su móvil y respondió _

-Que, quieres ahora??

-Sigues de mal humor???

-Jericho….

-Vale, donde estas??

-En casa de un colega, que hasta tú conoces

-Así?? Quien??

-Te interesa?? Tienes curiosidad por saber quien me ha convencido para entrar en su casa y ponerme su ropa??

-qué?? Christian cómo pudiste...snifff y yo q pensé que era el hombre de tu vida…

-Ya ves… llegas tarde ahora en serio q quieres?

-Saber si al final bienes o no

-Sí, pero más tarde

-Ok, aunque él no podrá darte lo que yo

-Jericho tal vez hasta pueda darme más juerga q tú, ahora si me disculpas intento quitarme el pantalón

-… no me imaginaba q te me pondrías a describidme como te vas desnudando

-Jericho vete a la…

-No espera q no has terminado

_No espero mas y colgó a veces le apetecía ahórcale, suspiro y continuo su tarea ahora que tenia las dos manos libres podría bajarse el pantalón, aunque según como estaba de empapado le costaría un poco ya que la ropa estaba pegada al cuerpo, igualmente no tardo mucho en quitarse le y ponerse el pantalón que le trajo Jeff le quedaba bien ahora solo faltaba la camisa, fue botón a botón con movimientos agiles para terminar pronto y ponerse la que estaba seca…. El único problema fue cuando la cogió y se dio cuenta q no le valdría ahora tendría q buscar a Jeff y pedirle otra_

_Mientras en una habitación de la casa…. Jeff se encontraba sentado en la cama sin impórtale que la estuviera mojando, tenía la ropa al lado y no le apetecía nada hacer ningún esfuerzo de mas, le dolía el brazo demasiado por el golpe que le habían arreado por la mañana. Suspiro porque aunque no quisiera tenía que cambiarse a menos de que quisiera tener a un Matt reprochándole el poco cuidado que tenia últimamente en todo._

_Sus manos se movieron al botón de su pantalón. Sus movimientos eran lentos no tenía prisa además no tenía ganas de realizar ni siquiera esos pequeños movimientos. Bajo con otro suave movimiento la cremallera del pantalón y dejo que este deslizara por sus piernas al no ser tan apretado le permitía que ocurriera eso, agarro sin ningún cuidado el pantalón que estaba seco y se le puso, ya abrochado se sentó en la cama y se toco el hombro dolorido._

-Jeff??- _Christian abrió la puerta con cuidado-_ puedo..?

-pasa

-ey?? No te has terminado de cambiar?

-ahora lo hago, veo q el pantalón te vale

-Sí, bueno no podemos decir lo mismo de la camiseta

-Pues sírvete_- Jeff señalo la cómoda que había en la habitación_

_Christian miro la cómoda y se fue hacía ella, mientras Jeff intentaba quitarse la camiseta la cual no podía quitarse por el dolor que le producía mover el hombro._

_-_Tchs…

-Ocurre algo_ – Christian le miro, abrió el cajón y cogió la primera camiseta q pillo y se acerco a Jeff_

-No, nada –Jeff le miro- solo es el hombro

_-…- Christian recordó entonces el combate de Jeff y hubo un momento en el q se preocupo le habían dado contra el poste y para rematarle le golpearon con una silla varias veces, cuando se termino el combate se dio cuenta que Jeff se tocaba el hombro cuando salía, volvió a mirarle-_ es grave?

-No, el médico me a dicho q me dolerá unos días pero nada mas

-Bueno te ayudo_ –Jeff alzo una ceja, pero no dijo nada, dejo que Christian se acercara y que con sus manos sujetara el borde la camiseta- _Listo?-_ Sus miradas se encontraron no dijeron nada mas, sus ojos seguían en contacto cuando Christian empezó a subir suavemente la camisa que tenia puesta Jeff con sumo cuidado rozando levemente el torso de Jeff con sus manos, Jeff cerró los ojos rompiendo el contacto con los ojos de Christian, mientras levantaba los brazos costosamente Christian no tardo en retirar la camisa – _Listo, esto ya esta, te ayudo con…

-no, gracias

-Seguro??-_ se agacho a la altura de Jeff, uno enfrente del otro, sus miradas estaban expectantes a las que estaban delate de ellas intentado conocerse mejor, saber los secretos del otro, nadie más les miraba, nadie más podía darse cuenta que sus cuerpos se acercaban uno al otro sin que sus dueños fueran conscientes de ello, solos los dos, acompañados por el pequeño tintineo de la lluvia golpear el cristal de la habitación._

_Un momento el cual muchos le llamarían mágico, pero como en todos esos momentos se termino con una melodía producida por el móvil de Christian._

_-…-Christian dejo de mirar a Jeff y puso atención al objeto q le reclamaba – _diga _– cogió la llamada_

-ey!! Vemos una peli cuando vengas??

-…

-Christian??

-…. No puedo librarme de ti ni unos minutos???_ –Christian suspiro- _está bien voy para allá pero la peli la elijo yo

-Pero porque??

-Porque todavía me acuerdo de la ultima que elegiste tu, -_ concluyo Christian- _iré con Jeff oki chao

-que?? Jeff?? Estas co…

_Christian no dio tiempo a Jericho para que hiciera uno de sus comentarios, luego dirigió su mirada a Jeff_

_-_Voy a casa de Jericho a ver una peli, vienes??

-Bueno… tengo el coche a bajo

- entonces coge una camiseta y vámonos

_Los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Jericho en el coche de Jeff, sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado o lo que podría haber pasado si esa llamada no le subiera interrumpido, hay sentimientos q no se descubren en un primer momento, sentimientos q nosotros les apartamos cuando empiezan y q luego olvidamos, o simplemente les damos un sentido erróneo simplemente por no comprenderles, nos equivocamos o simplemente les negamos. Tarde o temprano los sentimientos saldrán a la luz._


	2. Chapter 2

Ola de new, aqui os dejo el segundo cap de este fanfic espero sus comentarios y q les guste. Por cierto siento la tardanza.

_**

* * *

Descubriendo**_

_Capitulo:2_

_Una noche, un día a veces las cosas que hacemos quedan olvidadas, o tal vez escondidas en lo más profundo de nuestra memoria, en esos casos como saber que has podido olvidar, como poder enfrentarlo, como poder continuar si solo puedes recordar lo que tu mente te a permitido recordar, un juego de ella?? O un juego en el que tu mismo te has puesto, solo te queda jugar y arriesgar._

_Una buena movida ninguno de los tres podía negarlo, cervezas, comida y mas alcohol. Una noche en la que olvidaron la razón y ahora mismo pagaban las consecuencias de la noche, podían dar fe de ello, eso sí quien podría explicarles la razón por la cual estaban los tres en la misma cama y solo con la ropa interior, Jeff fue uno de los primeros en abrir los ojos, aunque aun ajeno de lo que ocurría a su alrededor_

-….jod….que dolor de cabeza-_ miro a su alrededor, no reconocía nada de esa habitación- _donde…_.- sintió como algo le abrazaba por la espalda_- por favor Jeff dime que no te has metido en ningún lio y menos de faldas….-_ giro lentamente la cabeza para quedarse sin respiración, desde luego Jeff podía estar tranquilo no era ningún lio de faldas_

_-….- más bien de pantalones, la persona que la abrazaba no era nada menos que Christian Cage y a su lado Christopher_

_-jod….- No podía reaccionar coherentemente, en su mente aparecía alguna imagen de la noche anterior, pero nada que le incitara a saber cómo había llegado a ese punto_

_-¿?- Jericho empezó a despertar – _q??

-Buenos días???-_ susurro Jeff _

-eh??Jeff?-_ Jericho le miro confundido intentando recordar algo de lo de la noche anterior, algo que le explicara porque Jeff y Christian estaban en su cama, ambos olvidaron por un momento sus intentos de recordar, Christian empezaba a reaccionar_

-….

-Buenos días bella durmiente… no te extrañe que te duela la cabeza, eso si lo que me pregunto es como terminamos así…..

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿….

-Bueno no soy el único q reacciono así…_ - musito Jeff_

-O venga q íbamos a hacer?? Eh??-_ Jeff y Christian le miraron con una ceja alzada- _bueno vale podemos haber hecho un trió

-Puede que me duela la cabeza, pero eso no debería de serte muy normal_ – musito Christian mientras se incorporaba_

-Bueno tampoco es tan malo a mi no me duele nada

-¿?- Jeff y Christian le vuelven a mirar

_-_vale… me duele la cabeza, pero nada mas _– Jericho sonríe. _– así que yo no habré sido el q recibió… no me he explicad…_- no pudo terminar, una almohada termino es su rostro_

_-_Cierra el pico_ – musito cabreado Christian- _no ha tenido que pasar nada

-Cierto, aunque a mí tampoco me duele nada _– salto Jeff mientas intentaba buscar sus pantalones_

-Entonces… Christian a ti????

-Tampoco, pero es no explica esto

-También cierto-_ musito Jeff_

-…arggarg…-_ Jericho se frota el rostro – _Christian eres demasiado violento

-Jeff recuerdas algo???

-… recuerdo lo del sofá…también q Jericho fue a por la bebida….-_ Jericho les miro alternativamente, le estaban ignorando sobretodo Christian-_ no se… no recuerdo cómo llegamos..

-Bueno por las escaleras

-…a veces tu inteligencia mesorprende _– musita Christian- _bueno yo recuerdo más o menos lo mismo

-Es decir nos aburríamos y nos fuimos a la cama _– supuso Jeff- _como unos niños buenos

-…ey a él no le dices nada por la tontería esa??

- Bueno por lo menos sabemos que no paso nada de otro mundo_ – concluyo Christian ignorando a Jericho_

- …. No me ignores mi querido Christian además no siempre dormirás como alguien como yo…

-puff menos mal q peso me quitas de encima Jericho_- soltó como si nada Christian mientras se ponía los pantalones, en cambio Jeff intentaba no reírse_

-je… ejem... Bueno voy a casa te acerco a algún lado??

-No tengo q irme a por unas cosa que me llevaran tiempo

-Está bien luego os veo

_Todos se dispersan bueno todos no Jericho se quedo allí tumbado dejando que el sueño volviera y se apoderara de él, Jeff se encaminaba en su coche a su casa mientras tanto Christian iba a las calles de la ciudad._

_El tiempo pasaba, pero sus recuerdos seguían sin a parecer por su mente, todos querían recordar tal vez unos más que otros, sentían como si algo había pasado, algo que debía de saber, pero no podían recordarlo, ese recuerdo que sería la respuesta a ese sentimiento._

_El día transcurre normal, Jericho había ido al lugar donde se encontraban las instalaciones de la WWE al igual que Jeff, en tanto Christian se había ido a casa a disfrutar de ese día que no le tocaba ir a la wwe aunque termino quedándose dormido en el sofá mientras veía una película._

-Guau_ – musito Jericho al ver unas divas – _estáis….

-Jericho, controla tus impulsos

-¿?o Shawn déjale si tiene razón_ – comento Triple H_

-Paul… tu también solo me falta de ver que los dos os vais cogiditos de la mano y entráis en los vestuarios de ellas

-Hombre…. –_ soltó Paul_

-Luego os iréis a contar vuestra hazaña y entrareis en los vestuarios con tal mala fortuna q os encontrareis en pelotas a Vince y…

-Por favor no sigas_ – musito Jericho_- hay cosas que es mejor no imaginar..

_-_aja además es imposible q pase eso_ – comento Paul_

-Bueno….-_ Shawn sonrió inocentemente – _quien sabe todo puede ocurrir, yo iré a ducharme al hotel por si acaso

-Venga, no… Shawn que le has hecho??- _pregunto preocupado Paul_

-A quien??

-O Shawn – _musitó Paul con una sonrisa _– a ver si puedo evitar tu desastre – _y se marcho corriendo_

-Y que le has hecho??

-Pues si mis cálculos no fallan… dentro de unos segundos lo veras

_-¿?_

-AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – _ambos miraron el pasillo por donde venia el grito, al poco rato pudieron ver una silueta seguida de esa había otra_,- COMO??QUIEN???

-Vince eso se arregla con un tinte_ – musito Paul mientras intentaba no partirse de risa- _lo otro de la ducha llevara más tiempo

-Quiero sabes quién es el imbécil q cambio mi champo a este color…. A este color….

-Hombre el verde fosforito no te sienta mal –_ musito Shawn con una sonrisa inocente_

-QUE HAS DICHO?

-Nada Vince que como le ha pasado eso??-_ pregunto Shawn haciendo como si él no tenía nada que ver_

-Hay cuando coja al culpable

-Ha es que ahora a déjalo la empresa para ser poli?? O detective???

-Pues me da que tiene mucho trabajo –_ susurro Jericho mientras intentaba no reírse delante de Vince al igual que el resto de personas_

-ARGGGGG!!!- _Vince termino yéndose cabreado de allí_

-Mira q hacer q la ducha saliera marrón y a chorros

-Si bueno pero lo del pelo ha sido muy bueno y lo de la ranita, eh??

-si ha estado bien Shawn, pero la ranita a…- _Paul apoyo su mano a su amigo_

-a…, no dirás q a… oh! Vince desarmado que le hizo esa pobre ranita ...- _musito Shawn mientras su cara se tornaba triste_

-Saltar encima de la cabeza y hacer q se tropezara con el jabón por el susto y terminara encajado en el cesto ese que tiene para las toallas

-¿? Bueno entonces ha hecho un buen servicio aun terminando así_…- sonrió Shawn_

-Venga que se que te animara además ya no pienso ducharme-_ comento Paul mientras se llevaba a Shawn_

-Ni yo –_ musito horrorizado Jericho mientras imaginaba a Vince sonriendo y invitándole a ducharse a su lado – _ay cosas q mejor no imaginar

_Mientras en otro lado de las instalaciones de la wwe, concretamente en los vestuarios de los luchadores se encontraban dos de ellos ajenos a todo lo que sucedía fuera de esas cuatro paredes_

-Entonces ayer no dormiste en casa??

-No Matt no dormí en casa

-Jeff entonces donde??

-No me creerías- musito Jeff- en casa de Jericho con el y Christian

-¿?Y eso??

-ya ves tampoco fue de otro mundo – dijo Jeff mientras se desprendía de la camisa ya sin tanta dificultad- "o eso espero" – pensó

-Bueno me largo con Helms y los demás te esperamos en el bar???

-.. luego te llamo y te digo

_-_Está bien, a dios

_Matt dejo solo a Jeff, el cual se estaba quitando los pantalones seguidos de los bóxers, para dirigirse a la ducha, desde que se había levantado había notado que necesitaba relajarse y esperaba que la ducha que se iba a pegar lo hiciera._

_Se puso debajo de la ducha y la encendió dejando que las gotas de agua resbalaran por su cuerpo relajándole, cerró los ojos para intentar disfrutarlo más, pero las imágenes de la noche anterior no paraban, aunque no era el único Christian le ocurría lo mismo sus sueños era las imágenes de esa noche una a una como una película, los dos lo veían… Veían cuando Jericho se iba a por mas bebida una segunda vez que daba tumbos y se pegaba con los muebles, imágenes borrosas, una película antigua que mostraba lo ocurrido en el pasado, pasado que solo se mostraba a trozos, trozos que su mente permitía ver, ellos dos hablando, riéndose y ….. de golpe los dos se sobresaltan uno con tan mala suerte que se caía del sofá, mientras el otro solo estaba impactado no podía ser, eso era imposible o no lo era?_

-Qué diantres ha sido eso?- se pregunto así mismo Christian, una pequeña melodía le interrumpía como siempre

-Te tengo que contar algo qu..

-Jericho ahora no más tarde- y colgó tenia cosas que pensar

_La mente complemento de nuestro cuerpo, al igual que el corazón, al igual que los sentimientos que nos complementan, sentimientos escondidos, imágenes que se muestras a la vez que se esconden, corazones que alegramos o destruimos, cosas diferentes pero entre lazadas, un destino que decidirse, un destino que nosotros mismo escribimos mal o bien, pero nosotros lo hacemos y nosotros elegimos quien nos acompaña para hacerlo._


End file.
